Lost and Freedom 2 : The Chest
by DarkStrom920
Summary: Kelly and Ginger are back and this time it's a hole new story for them. Like last time one is free but the other one is still a little lost. Kelly is still with Jack and Ginger is with Will and Elizabeth for now. And they have to go agents Davey Jones this time. you just have to read to find out what is happing in this one. But make sure you read the first one Lost and Freedom.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean only Kelly and Ginger now on with the story.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **"Jack?" Whisper Kelly. "Aye love?" He whisper back to her. "Why did we do this again for?" She ask laying on top of him in a coffin. "You will see love you will see." He told her and kiss her. "Now tell me why you ask me to come for?" She told him. "Just in case I needed help." He told her. "So you was going to use me?" She ask with a eyebrow up. "More then less aye but you know I don't like to share what's mine." Jack told her then they heard a packing sound. "What the hell is that?" Kelly ask him. Jack pulls out his pistol out in one hand and hold Kelly in the other. A big bang could be heard. Jack move the pistol around and then he sets up with Kelly in his arms as he move the lid. "It's a crow." Kelly said looking at the dead bird. "You kill a crow." She said looking at him. Jack gave her a look and look around then look at the skeleton. "Sorry mate." He told it. "Jack he way gone I don't think you..." She was stop by him kissing her. "That will shut you up for awhile." He told her. She just smile at him and look out to the see when they start to move. "Jack I see the Pearl love." She told him. "Aye." He said. As they got close Jack let Kelly clam up first and he follow her up. Marty and Leech help Kelly up and Gibbs came up to her and hand her coat to her. "Thank you Gibbs." She said as she walk over to the step and set on it. She look at Jack and Gibbs talking and smiles. Jack was walking right in to Leech as he waggles the folded strip of cloth. "Captain I think the crew and me as well were..." But he got stop by Kelly. "Something a bit more shiny?" She ask them as she stand up looking at them. "Aye." Gibbs said as the crew surrounding Jack. Kelly walk up to them and push them out of the way. She stand next to Jack and look at them with a angry look on her face. Everyone love her on the ship but make one bad move and well you better which your back. "Shiny." Jack said look at Gibbs. "As I told Kelly aye shiny." He told him. "Is that how you're all feeling?" Jack ask them. "No but I know what I am feeling." Kelly said with a dark smile. "Later love." Jack whisper in her ear. "Jack are you trying to get me..." But she stop and look at everyone. "That I 'm not serving your interests as Captain?" Jack ask them with a men look. It was quite for awhile and then Cooton's parrot said "Walk the plank!" Jack pulls out his pistol out and aimed at the parrot. "What that bloody bird say?!" Jack ask with anger. "Don't Jack just show them the cloth." Kelly told Jack. Then Jack the monkey came swinging  
and grab the cloth. "Bloody monkey." Kelly whisper. 'Oh really your still a bloody Skeletal?' She said in her head. The monkey screeches at Jack and Jack did it back. That's how he got the cloth. Jack grabs his pistol and start to fire at the monkey but nothing happen so he grabs Leech and starts back up. "That will do no good Jack." Kelly told him as she hold his arm to come him down. He nods to her then Marty picks up the cloth and looking at it. Everyone gather around and look to. "It's a key." Marty said looking at Jack and Kelly. "Better." Jack said as Kelly takes the cloth form Marty and displays it for jack. "Thank ye love." He told her and kiss her head. "It's a drawing of a key." Kelly told them before Jack could say anything. Everyone look at them like they was crazy. "Gentlemen what do keys do?" He ask them looking around at them. "They open things?" Leech ask him. "And whatever this unlocks...inside is something valuable!..." Gibbs went on saying. "Oh something valuable alright... something I am not going to like.' Kelly was thinking. "No if we don't have the key we can't open whatever this unlocks." Kelly told them. "So what's purpose would be served in finding whatever needs..." Jack keep on saying and Kelly was looking at the key pitcher. "So we're going to find it?" Gibbs ask looking at Jack. "What good is a key if we have nothing for a key to open?" Jack told Gibbs. "Try to keep up Gibbs." Kelly said with smile. "Do we have a heading?" Marty ask them. "Aye! A heading!" Jack yelled pulling out his compass and turn away from them. Kelly came up to him and look. "Problem?" She ask him with a smile. "No... Set sail in a general that way." Jack told them pointing to the right. 'I don't think he knows where he is going to.' Kelly wonder in her mind. "Captain?" Gibbs ask looking at him. "I'll plot our course later. Make sail! You know how it works!" Jack yelled and he when into his cabin with Kelly right be hind him. "Jack what's going on?" She ask him as she ley on the bed after she takes off her boots and hat. "Nothing right now love." He told her and got in bed with her and stared to kiss her. "Jack we will get what ever it is we are looking for." She told him and got on top of him and kissing him. "Oh all ready for me this time love?" he ask her as he had his hand in her panes. "Jack..." She moan his name. "Get undress and make love to me my Captain." She told him. "Oh we got time for that love we got time." He told her and kissing her.**

 **TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own POCT but I do own Kelly and Ginger**

 **Chapter 2**

 **At Port Royal the sky was dark and gray. It's was rain to and Ginger was looking at Elizabeth setting in a chair. 'Why did this have to happen to her for.' Ginger wonder and then seen a Royal Navy ship coming. "Shit." She whisper. "Lizzy I have to go some where I see see you soon." She told her as she ran and hide behind the building. Ginger was looking and seen Will in chains and seen Beckett. "What the hell?" Ginger whisper. "Will! What happen?" Elizabeth ask him with a worry look. "I don't know. I am sorry." Her and trys to hug her. "You look beautiful." He tells her then looks around. "Where's Gin at?" He whisper to her. "Ran off somewhere I have no clue where. Pulse you know it's bad luck for the groom to see his bride on there wedding day." She told him with a smile. "That explains the unexpected guests." Will said as Gov. Swann push his way through the crowd of soldiers. "You. Order your man to stand down and remove theses at once." He told soldier. Ginger which with horror. "This can't be happening...oh why did I just stay with my sister and Jack? I am so stupid. "Governor Wetherby Swann. My apologies for arriving without an invitation. Tha..." Beckett said but Ginger was looking with out being seen. "Cutler Beckett." Swann said looking at him. "It's lord now actually." He told him with a small smile. "Oh that's just great." Ginger told herself. Then before she left she heard Beckett say something. "In fact I do. My appointment to the Royal Commission for Antilles Trade and protection...And the warrant for the arrest of William Turner." He told them. Then she seen Beckett give swann something. Gov. Swann look and then look up. "This is for Elizabeth Swann!" Gov. Swann yelled at him. Beckett tack the paper back and looks at it. "Is it? How odd..my mistake." He told him and turns and look at his man. "Arrest her." He told him. Ginger was on the roof right now and looking. "Oh and I have one for a Ginger Night." He said. "Fuck." Ginger said as she slid off the roof. But landed on her feet. "On what charges?" Ginger ask looking at the men. "Well Ginger nice for you to drop in and I thought you would not show up." He told her with a smile. She spit in his face. "Go to hell." She told him as the cuff her. "Any idea where James Norrington be at?" He ask. 'Oh I know where he be but I am not telling." Ginger said in her head. "What are the charges?" Elizabeth ask. "Not the question I ask." Beckett said to her. "Can some one answer the questions?" Will ask. Ginger look at Will and giving him the look saying. You better shut the fuck up if you know what's good for you." Then she miss what Elizabeth said but she was another one to be quiet to. This is all Ginger herd when Beckett was talking. "Blab...Blab..something...something...You do remember two pirates names I believe it is Jack Sparrow and Kelly Night?" He ask them. "Captain and Kelly RedRose." Both Elizabeth, Will and Ginger told him with a look and looking at each other. "Captain Jack Sparrow and Kelly RedRose." Ginger told him. He look at them and his man taken them a way. Once they were out of view of Beckett Ginger look up at the men that had her. "I need to go." She said to him. "You can wait." he told her. "Oh no I can't I need to go bad." She said with a smile. "Find but I coming with you." He told her. She nod and the men told the others to go with out them. 'No more Miss. Nice girl." She thought to herself. They found a spot and then tack her changes and start to chock him. "That's right you can't tack me." She told him and the men was dead she grab the key and free herself but it was time for her to dress in something she might not like but she do it to save her friends and her sister.**

 **Back at the Black Pearl Kelly was sleeping and Jack was looking at his map. Kelly got up and look at him. Jack was look at his compass and he closes the lid. He was shakes it as Kelly came up to him. "Jack having no luck sweetheart?" She ask him and hugging him around the back. He shakes his head no and he get the bottle of rum and it was empty. "Why is the rum always gone?" He ask. "Because you love it so much you drink it up." Kelly told him kissing his check. "And that's why I love you Kell." He said kissing her. "Now come we will get some more Jack." Kelly told him as they walk. It was night out and everyone was sleeping. As they walk Jack found one and try to open it. "Jack let me see if I can open it." Kelly told him and then it open and turns it upside down and sand spills out of it. "Nope." Kelly said and went back to the deck. "Jack?" Kelly said grabbing his arm. A sea human was standing right in front of them. "Time's running out Jack." The men told Jack. "Bootstrap? Bill Turner?" Jack ask him. 'Holly fuck! That can't be? can it?' Kelly was thinking. "Jack Sparrow. You look good and how is this?" He ask looking at Kelly. "This is my soon to be wife Kelly RedRose." He told him. Kelly wavy and hid back be hind Jack.**

 **TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Pirate of the Carribean only Kelly and Ginger**

 **Before I get stared on the next chapter I would like to say I was not  
well and I feel better now. The Next chapter of this story is going to be  
up right now. Oh I would like to say thank you all for reading my story now  
to that chapter...**

 **Chapter 3**

 **"I this a dream?" Jack ask looking at him then at Kelly. "No." Both Bootstrap and Kelly said together. "I thought not. If it was there'd be rum and I be having the time of my life." Jack said looking at Kelly as he said the last part. Kelly was blushing as he said that and looking at her. Bootstrap grins at the two and raises his arm and offering to Jack. 'So that's why Jack keep saying my name in his sleep every nigh.' Kelly was thinking as she seen Bootstrap hand Jack a bottle of rum. She seen Jack smile and try to pull it out of bootstraps hand. Kelly came up to them and she try and finally got it and handed it to Jack who sniff it to see if it was ok. "Jack give it here." Kelly said as she take a drink and looks at them. "Rum." She said as she hand it back to Jack how did the same and nod. "You got the Pearl back I see Jack." Bootstrap said looking around. Jack just stand there and look at him. "Jack stop." Kelly told him and hit him on the arm. "I had some help retrieving the Pearl." Jack told him with a smile. Kelly look at him and then at Bootstrap. "He means your son sir." She told him. Bootstrap look at her with a surprise look on is face. "William?" He ask them. They both nod at him. "He became a pirate after all." He told them with a small smile. Kelly just let them talk as she walk to the railing and looking out the sea. 'Well I wonder what's going to happen now?' Kelly wonder in her head. Then she head something she did not want to hear. "Davy Jones. He sent me as an emissary." He told Jack. Kelly turn around and seen Jack nod. 'What the hell is going on?' She ask herself. "It's you then he shanghaied you into service then." Jack said to him with a look. "I chose it. I'm sorry for the part I played in m..." Bootstrap was going on and then Kelly came closer and heard that Jack made a deal with Jones. "Oh great what did you Jack?" She whisper out loud. "Locker for you. Jones will find you and drag the Pearl back to the depths and you with it."Bootstrap told him. Kelly eyes widen and was in shock. "I can't lose him. Is this what my sister feel when she lost Barbossa?" She ask herself in a whisper. "Told you Jack times is up." Bootstrap told him as he put his hand on to Jack's and grabs Kelly and look at her. "He be after you soon." He wonder her. "I don't care." She told him. She walk away and ran up to the cabin. She slam the door and start to cry. "Why?" Was all she could say as she put her head in to the pillow. "Then she heard Jack yelled "On deck! All hands!" "I can't lose him. I love him so much. Damn I should be so hared on m...What the fuck am I saying I have not lost him yet. But it is a scary thought." She said as she lay on her back. Later that night She came down and seen Jack going crazy. She came up to Gibbs and look at her. "What's got in to him?" He ask her. "Long story tell ye later." She told him and he nod. "Do we have a heading?" Gibbs ask Jack. "Land!" Jack yelled. "Jack...love come down." Kelly came up to him trying to come him down. "What port?" Gibbs ask again. "He did not say port he said..." Kelly was going to say more but Jack but in. "Land! any Land." Jack said to them. "Jack you might what to think about what you said love." Kelly said to him with a worry look. Then Jack the Monkey drop on jack's shoulder and scream and kicks off Jack's hat. "Jack's hat! Bring the ship about!" Gibbs yelled. "No!" Jack yelled at them. "Leave it." Kelly said for him as she holds Jack's arm to try to come him. Gibbs and the other look at them and look out the water. "Jack...Kelly..." Gibbs was about to say but Jack Sh him. "For the love of mother and child. Jack and Kelly what's coming after us?" He ask them with a worry look. Jack just stand the terrified and Kelly just look at Gibbs giving him a look saying "You figure it out." "Nothing." He said as he shoo him saying get back to work. Gibbs look at Jack and Kelly as they stares out at the water. "Jack don't worry we will fight this and we will win like always." Kelly told him as he kiss his check. Jack just nod and hold her tight. 'Somehow we need the others help but how and that's means my sister.' Kelly said in her had as her face darkens.**

 **TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Pirates of the Carribean only Kelly and Ginger**

 **Hey everyone I am back and sorry for the wait but I am back so to the story**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Back at Port Royal Ginger ran to the Swann's house and went to her sister chest to look for a pirate outfit to put on and she did. "I can't believe I am doing this." She said as she put on the out fit and look at herself in the marrow. "Yep this have to do for know." She told herself and ran out the do. she kind look like a boy pirate instated as a girl. Meanwhile at the East India trading company Will and Beckett was talking. "Those won't be any more." Beckett point at the chains. The soldiers take of the shackles and walk away. "Do you intend to release Elizabeth and Ginger as well?" Will ask look at him. "That is up to you. But I do have to tell you that Ms. Night has ran away." Beckett told him with a small smile. Will was happy in the inside but did not show it he just nod. 'Good maybe she can get to Jack and Kelly and let them know.' Will thought. "Really? Then I'll just pop out and go get her." Will said with a smile. "That is entirely dependent on you. We need your help." Beckett told him. What they id not know Kelly was outside listening in what they was talking about. "What is the East India Trading Company doing in the Caribbean?" Will ask him. Beckett walk to the map on the wall and Ginger seen it to. "It would not be in the beast interests of the Empire to be bound by matters of geography would it? When goods do not cross borders armies will." Beckett told Will. Ginger was wondering what he was up to. 'Why would he need Will? And what the hell is he up to?' She wonder. "We dealings in the past and we left our marks on others." Beckett pick up a P cane. Ginger saw it to and was in shock. 'Jack.' She thought. For Will he was a little shock. "What mark did you leave on you?" He ask him. Beckett look at him and he said nothing. " By your efforts Jack Sparrow and Kelly RedRose was set free..." But Ginger did not want to hare more so she left and went off looking for Elizabeth. After a long walk she found the jail. She went in and seen Will, Gov. Swann and the Guard talking. "You can't be here." The Guard said to them. Ginger came up to them and smile at Will. As Gov. Swann was talking she whisper at Will. "Hello Will." He's eye widened when he saw her. "Ginger?" He whisper back at her. She gave a little nod. They got in and Gov. Swann look at Ginger. "Kelly?" Ginger shock her head no "Ginger?" She nod. He shock his head and then seen Elizabeth. Both Will and Ginger came up to her. "Beckett wants Jack's compass." Will said to them. "Why dose he want that for?" Ginger ask. Elizabeth look at Ginger. "What?" Ginger ask. "Why?" Elizabeth. "Hiding." She told her then she nod. Ginger seen Swann listening in and smile. "I am to find Jack and Kelly and convince them to come back here and charges will be drop." Will told them. "Good luck with that Will like Jack and Kelly are coming back here if you tell them to come. Well not going to bloody hell work." Ginger told him. "Well that's it then. We must find our own avenue to secure your freedom." Gov. Swann told them. "Did anyone listen to me?" Ginger ask. 'Now I know how my sister feel.' She thought. Ginger walk out and waited for them to come out. But she heard him. "What if I hadn't set and Kelly free..." "Don't say that..." She put her head down. "What the hell did we get into?" She wonder. After Will got done with Elizabeth him and Gov. Swann came out and look at her. "What's the plan?" "Your going to say here and I'm going after Jack and Kelly." He told her. "Where you going?" She ask him. "Tortuga and then see if anyone can help me find them." He told her. She nod and he walk away. "Come with me I have a plan so you and Elizabeth can help." Gov. Swann told her. So they were off. For Will he went to every person that knows Jack. He went to a Sailor, Bartender, Officer, a Fisherman, Scarlett, and a Shrimper out of all of them he found one that know where Jack and Kelly might be. "Can't say about Jack and his girl but there's an island just south of the straits where I trade spice for delicious long pork. Can't say for Jack. But You see a ship there. A black ship with black sails." The Shrimper said to Will. 'Jack.' Will thought. "Can you tack me there?" Will ask him. The Shrimper nod and they was off. Once they got to where the island was the Shrimper told Will that his brother would tack him the rest of the way. When they got to the shallow of the water the brother stop. "What's wrong? The beach is right there." Will told him as he point. The bother was talking in French tell him End of the trip goodbye! so Will jump out of the boat and swim to the land. "Jack! Kelly! Jack Sparrow! Kelly RedRose! Mr. Gibbs! Anyone..." Then he stops and seen Cotton's Parrot. "Good to see a familiar face."He told him. "Don't eat me!" It said. "I'm not going to eat you." He told him. Will start to look around the jungle and told the Parrot "I'm not even hungry..." "DON'T EAT ME!" said Cotton's Parrot. "Look you're nothing but a feathers and bones and probably taste like pigeon." He told the Parrot. The Parrot saw hurt at what he said. "Sorry that was uncalled for. If you see anyone tell them Will Turner went into the jungle in search of Jack Sparrow and Kelly RedRose." but then Will takes his sword out when a bunch of man came out. Will try to warn them out and they knock him out. 'Shit.' Was the last thing will thought as he fell.**

 **TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Prates of the Carbben only Kelly and Ginger

Chapter 5

Back at Port Royal Elizabeth was looking at the moon and closes her eyes. Then she heard a key sound. "This better work." She heard a whisper that sound like Ginger. The door open and Gov. Swann and Ginger standing there smiling at her. "Come on!" Ginger said with an attitude. "Quickly!" Swann told her. Elizabeth rush out and Sawnn nod to the guy that open the door. Once they got out Elizabeth stop and looks at them. "What's happening?" She ask them. Ginger look at Sawnn and gave him a look saying "You going to tell her or I?" So he told her. "Our name still hold some sway with the king. I've arranged passage for you and Ginger back a England..." 'Nope I'm not going there I going to find my sister and Jack.' Ginger said in her mind. "Will has gone..." Elizabeth told him. "We cannot count on William Turner." Sawnn told her. "Oh for crying out loud Swann...Will is out there by now trying to find them." Ginger said with a piss of look. "He is a better man then you give him credit for." Elizabeth told him. Ginger did not want to hear anymore and look around. She seen that Sawnn gave her a pistol and push her in the carriage. Ginger hurry in to. "Wait you not coming?" Ginger ask look at him. "You ask me to leave without you." Elizabeth said with tears in her eyes. "I must stay. There still men loyal to me here..." But Ginger block him out. 'This is stupid why this? Why now? I have to do something. I wish I had Barbossa here with me. I do so love him.' Ginger thought with tares in her eyes. "Than there is nothing for you two here." Sawnn told them a Ginger seen him shut the door and they started to move. Then it stop. Ginger look out and seen shadows stand there. 'Shit what now.' She was thinking. "Stay" Sawnn whisper to them. "Captain Hawkins!" Sawnn said as her walk up to them. "I don't like this." Ginger whisper to Elizabeth. "I agreed with you. I mean we been through a lot and you lost some you was in love with..." But Ginger stop her. "Not now Lizzy." She told her. Then Ginger lessen in to Sawnn and the man. "Evening Governor." He told him. He had a letter in his hand and it was folded and sealed and slightly bloody. "That Baster kill the Captain." Ginger Whisper. "Who?" Elizabeth ask her in a worry voice. "Mercer." Ginger whisper back to her. "He had this on his person. A letter to the King addressed from you." Marcer told him with a evil smile. Soon after her said that Elizabeth and Ginger jump out of the carriage. "Ginger! Elizabeth!" When he said that Marcer whistles and company troops appear. As Sawnn reaches for the carriage door. But Marcer push him out of the way and yanks the door open instead. But it was empty. Both the girls was gone. "Where are they?" He look at him with anger. "Who?" Sawnn ask ."Elizabeth and Ginger." He told him. "They are always a willful child." Swann told them. That night Ginger and Elizabeth stop at East India trading company. Ginger was looking around the office. Elizabeth was looking around to then they heard something. Ginger run out to the bouncy and hide out there. When Elizabeth try to hide. "No doubt you two discover that loyalty is no longer the currency of the realm as your father believes." Beckett told them looking at the letter and not looking around. Elizabeth step out from the shadows and same with Ginger. "Then what the hell is?" Ginger said with her arms cross. "Currency is the currency of the realm." He told them. 'This guy is getting on my last nerve that I have.' She thought. "I expect then we can reach an understanding. I am here to negotiate." Elizabeth told him. 'Oh here we go aging. She better not mess this up. This is not my idea at all.' She was thinking. "I am listening." He told her. Then Ginger look at Elizabeth raising up the pistol aimed at Beckett. 'She not going to do what I thinking going to do.' Ginger wonder. "I am listening intently." He told her. "You haven't raised an alarm." She told him. "No duh." Ginger whisper. "This dose not seem to be a..." But Ginger was walking around. "This better work whatever she had in that mind of hers." Ginger said whispering. "You sent Will to get you the compass owned by Jack Sparrow. It will do you no good." That got Ginger's attention. "Do explain." He told her. "We been to Isle de Muerte..." But when she said that Ginger was flash backs. "I lov..I love you to Barbossa." 'They are still going to pay for that.' Ginger was thinking. Then look back at them. "You think it only points out to that place. I am afraid you are mistaken, Miss. Swann, I care not for curse Aztec Gold. My desires are not so provincial." He told her. Beckett walk over a world map on the wall. "There is more then one chest of value in these waters. So perhaps..." Ginger look away and out at the sea. "What is he going on...oh I know know..." She whisper with a smile. "So I did. A marriage interrupted or fate intervenes? You are making great effort to ensure Sparrow's and RedRose freedom." He told them. "These are not going to Jack or Kelly." Ginger told him. "Oh it speaks." Beckett said with a smirk. Ginger just gave him a death stare. "Really? To ensure Mr. Turner's freedom then." Ginger look at Elizabeth. "But what of you and Jack and Kelly? And what of me? I'll still want the compass..." 'What is with this compass?' Ginger wonder to herself. He gave the letters to them and they step away from. They walk out and Ginger look a Elizabeth. "What?" Elizabeth ask. "I hope you know what you are doing because whatever it is I can tell you it's not going to be good." Ginger told her and walk away. After they left Ginger help Elizabeth look like a pirate. Once they got done they got on a ship and Ginger grab a lamp and take the wax and spells out Tortuga with it. "Grab the dress you know what to do." Ginger told her and went to stand in the shadows. Ginger was witching the hole thing. "If you both of you fancy that dame dress then you just have to share and wear it after the other." Captain Bellamy told them. Ginger was just smile. "Keep it up lizze." She whisper. "It's not like that sir. The ship be haunted." Burser said with a scared look. "Is it now?" Bellamy ask him. "Aye there's a female presence here with us sir. Everyone feels it." He told him. Elizabeth smile and seen Ginger look at everyone. 'I think this going to work. 'She said in her head. Everyone was going at it and Bellamy speaks up. "Enough!" Then the dress swops down and knocks the lap down and the dress went to the sea. "Oy look at this." Elizabeth said as she set on a beales of rum acting like a boy. "It looks like a sing." Ginger said out loud standing agents the wall. "Well move it ye all." Bellamy yelled and Kelly smiles to Elizabeth and got to work.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own POTC but I do own Kelly and Ginger

Chapter 6

Back at the Island Will was tied up to a stick. He open his eyes and look around when he seen Jack and Kelly. Kelly was setting on Jack's lap and both had there eyes close. They both had paint on there faces. "Kelly RedRose and Jack Sparrow. I am honestly say I am glad to see you two." Will smile as he look at them. Jack open his eyes and look at him and shakes his head. For Kelly she was a sleep on Jack. He wake her up and she gave him a death look. "What?" She whisper in his ear. "Look." Jack whisper back. So she did and she was shock. 'What the bloody hell?' she wonder. "Jack? Kelly? It's me Will Turner. Tell then to let me go." Will told them with a worry look. Kelly just smirk and Jack got up with Kelly. They walk up to him and look at him. Kelly pinches his arm and shakes her head to Jack. Jack came up to her and did the something and argued with her. Jack was telling the Cannibals what to do and Kelly look in to Will's eyes and she can see something was not right. "What's going on?" She Whisper to him. "Jack and Kelly Listen to me..." Will told them as he look at the compass. Kelly see him looking at it and she walk back at Jack. "The compass. That's all I need." He told them. Kelly gave him a look and Jack did not look at him. "Jack...Kelly...Elizabeth and Ginger are in danger. We were arrested for helping you two. they are facing the gallows!" He told them. Kelly stood there with fear. One of the Cannibals made kill him move and Jack shrugs and nods. Then tells them what to do and the all cheer and they start to move. "What did you tell them?! No!" Will yelled then seen Kelly and Jack set back down. But before he was going he seen both of them mouth "Help us." Will frowns at them. 'What the hell is going on?' He wonder. In the bone cages the pirates was trying to get out. "Gibbs! got a plan!" Leech to him. Gibbs look at him with anger. "What the hell is it?" Gibbs said to him. "Never mind!" Leech told him. "Will out shouldn't be here." Gibbs told him as he turn to him. Will gave him the flask. He look around and seen the crew. "Why would they do this to you? If Jack is Chief..." but Will stop and look at Gibbs trying to get a drink but the flask was empty. "Aye the Pelegostos made Jack their Chief." Will stop him. "But what about Kelly?" He ask. "Helps him to come down." Gibbs told him. Will nod. Anyway he stays..." But stops. "For only so long as he acts like a Chief...Which means he cannot do anything they think a chief ought not to do." Kelly told him. Gibbs look at her. "I thought you was with Jack. I was but I hat to go if you know what I mean? Anyway I on my way back to him. But Will want to know the worse is?" She ask him. "What?" He wonder as he look at he. "They think he is a God trap in human form and he got to sun down to get out of here or he...and she will get eaten." Gibbs told him and they look up and Kelly was gone. "Where's the rest of the crew?" Will ask looking around. "These cages we're in? Wasn't built 'til after we got here." Gibbs said with a grim look. Will look at the cage and thinking. "Jack's and Kelly's life will end when the drums stop. At sea Pintel and Ragetti and the Prison dog are in a rowboat. They was arguing about something. The dog jump up and Pintel look at him. They still was going at it then Ragetti look at the book. "You know you can't read." Pintel told him. "It's a the Bible you get credit for trying." Ragetti told him. "Pretending to read the Bible is a lie and that's a mark against...Look!" Pintal said looking at the Black Pearl. The dog jump out and swim. "What's got into him?" Ragetti ask with a look. "Must have spotted a catfish." Pintel said with a shrug. they came up to the ship and look at it. "It's ours for the taking." Pintel said with a smile. "Tide's coming in that'll help." Ragetti said to him. As they try to tack the ship Jack and Kelly was talking to the guards. "I notice women here..." Kelly gave Jack a look and hit him one. "But very few children...Why is that?" Kelly ask looking around. "Are the little ones the most tasty?" Jack ask with a smile. "Will you stop?" Kelly gave he a look. Everyone look at him then they walk over to the wood pile. "Not big enough! Not big enough! I'm the Chief! More Wood! I need more wood! Big fire!" Jack told them. Kelly gave him a look. 'What they hell Jack.' She thought. They run off to get more wood. Jack and Kelly crosses a bridge and came to the huts. "Hope you have a plan Jack and once we get off this place you and me are..." But he stop her and kiss her. "Just be quite." He told her. "Rope. Long rope or chain.." Kelly look at him. "Preferably rope." Kelly told the Cannibals and they were off. Jack and Kelly came up to a small book with spices with the East India Trading Company insignia. "Jack?" Kelly ask with fear. He turn and look. "Nit running away...no...see?" As he put the spice on and on to Kelly. Later Kelly and Jack were both tie up the spits. "Nice job." Jack and Kelly told them with a frown. "Jack if we make out of here your fuckin going to get it from me." She told him. "Yeah but I know how to stop you." Jack smile. "I love you to." She said with a mean look.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean But I do own Kelly and Ginger

Chapter 7

Back at the bone cages Will was rocking them to get to the dirt wall with the help of the others. He look at the other cage and tells them to do the something. They just swing and swing trying to get the wall. They finally did and they clime. "Come on men we'll need all of us to crew the Pearl!" Will yelled going up. One of the men in the other cage yelled "Actually, we don't need everyone. About six will do." Will look at Gibbs with a look saying "Really." And Gibbs nod to him then they stared to clam faster. As they did that they did not seen that a little cannibal walking by and stop and seen then screams to let everyone know that the food is getting away. On the other side of the jungle. Jack and Kelly was yelling at each other. But they heard the drums stop. everyone was running around. "I wonder what is happing." Kelly try to look around When the little boy came running to them. He is pointing and screaming telling the others what is happing. Jack look at Kelly and she just gave him a look saying "Don't know." Everyone was looking at Jack and Kelly on what to do. Jack look at them. 'Oh I see I'm still your Chief and then latter your food.' He thought. He made some sounds and Kelly just look at him. "After them! Don't let them get away!" Kelly yelled at them with anger. Everyone did but the one with the torch drop it and run away. Jack and Kelly's eyes got wide when they seen it. They seen the flame and try to blow it out well Jack was. For Kelly she was trying to jump off the thing they were laying on. And she finally did it. "Jack!" but he was not looking at her.

Meanwhile at the cages. Will's was the first to get to the top. everyone look at the others as they grab one of the vines but it was a snake. They let go of it. The rope that was holding them up broke and that cage went down. Will look at Gibbs with a worry look. then the Cannibals came up to them. "Shit." Everyone said and pick up the cage and ran for there life. For Jack and Kelly. Jack look at Kelly. "How did you..." Kelly just jump up and down to show him. He smile and did as he seen her do. After that they stared to run. "Jack you know we still have the spits on us." Kelly told him. "Love I know!" He yelled at her. One of the little boys seen then go by. Kelly smile at him and ran faster. The Cannibals was shooting there arrows at Will and the others. Will and the others seen Jack and Kelly running and also the cannibals seen them go by to and they went after them. That give the others to get out of there. Once they was out of the jungle they ran to the Pearl. Oh the cage broke on the way. "Haul loose the mooring line! the mooring line!" Pintel yelled. Ragetti was hollering up at the monkey. "Thief! Little thief! Give it back...no don't bite it!" Pintel look at him and he look at the monkey. "Monkey has my eye and won't give it back to me." He told him with anger. "Well how did you get it back last time?" Pintel ask. They seen the crew coming running out of the jungle. Gibbs seen them ask they got on the ship. "Excellent! Our work's is haft done." Gibbs said. "We done it for you knowing you'd be coming back for it." Pintel said with a smile but Gibbs past them not looking at him. "Make ready for the sail!" Gibbs told everyone.

In the jungle Jack and Kelly was still running as they came up to a bridge. On the way they bump in to some fruit. They run on it and they both fell throw. "JACK!" Kelly yelled as the fall all the way down the rope stop them. but not for long and Kelly fell right on Jack. "Hello love." Jack look at her. "Not now Jack." she put her head on his should. Then the fruit fall right around them and the splints came between them. "Your lucky..." But Kelly was stop by Jack. "Not now love we got to get the bloody hell out of here. At the ship everyone was ready to go. "What about Jack and Kelly? I will not leave without them." Will told Gibbs. Will look out and change his mind. Kelly and Jack came screaming. The ship was getting ready to cast off. "Jack you are so dead!" Kelly yelled to him as the run from the cannibals. As they run Jack and Kelly yelled "Good doggy!" As they pass him. Kelly jump on Jack's back as he grab the side of the ship. "This is the day you almost..." But jack never got to say what he was going to say because of the water splash on both Jack and Kelly. "Jack Sparrow and Kelly RedRose." He said in a sad face. "Next time Jack next time." She whisper to him. As they clime up Gibbs and the other help them up. Kelly look out and shake. "Never aging we are going on a unknown land that we don't know." She said going up to the cabin. Gibbs nod.

She came back down with a new outfit on. She seen Jack talking to Gibbs. She came up to Will and look at him. "What the bloody hell is going on?" She ask him with anger. "Jack and Kelly... Elizabeth and Ginger is in danger." They did not look at him. "What's new" Kelly whisper look out to the sea. Jack look down at her. "Have you considered keeping a more watchful eye on her? Or maybe lock her up..." Jack said and Kelly hit him on the arm. "Behave." She told him. "They are... in prison. Bound to hang for helping you two." Will told them. "And your not?" Kelly ask with anger. Jack look at her and hold her. "There comes a time when one must take responsibility for one's mistakes." Jack told him as they walk by him. "I will have that compass of yours." Will told them. "Oh let me think here...Oh I see so you can set them free?" Kelly gave Will a evil look. "Where's our profit?" Jack look at him. "I will deliver to you and her the letters of Marque. You will be granted full pardon, and commissioned as a privateer in service to England." Will told them. Jack look at Kelly. Kelly shock her head no. 'You better not Jack. You know how stupid he is.' She thought. "Accepting those things is what you want us to do. Agreed... But what will you do for us?" Jack ask with a smile. 'Oh what the hell Jack are you doing?' Kelly was thinking. "Anything." Will said. Kelly smile as Jack did to. 'Oh your in for it now Will.' Kelly though in her mind. "Gibbs!" Jack yelled. Gibbs came up to him. "Up the river." He told him. Kelly just walk away when Jack and Gibbs was talking. "I going to be in the cabin!" She yelled to Jack. Jack look at her and nod. But before she did she seen Jack going talking to will. "We need to is sail to Port Royal...with all haste!" Will told Jack. Kelly stand there looking at them. Then she seen Jack pull out the cloth. "Trade to you the compass if you help us find this." Jack told him. "You want me to find this." Will look at it. "You want me to find this to save the girls." Will takes the cloth. "This is going to save Elizabeth and Ginger?" Will ask look at him as Kelly come back up. "I thought..." Kelly just give him a look. "Have to see." She told him. "How much do you know a bout Davy Jones?" Kelly ask Will with a evil smile. "Nothing." Kelly look at Will and then at Jack. "it's going to save them." Jack said with a nod and walk away from him with Kelly by his side. "Now you love." He look at he. "Oh yeah I was going to kill you for what you did." Kelly said shutting the cabin door.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean but I do own Kelly and Ginger

Chapter 8

"Jack where are we going?" Kelly ask lay next to him after there fun. "You'll see love." Jack told her. They got dress and went out the door. "Captain we are here." Gibbs told him. "Well lets go." Jack said getting in the long boat and helping Kelly into the boat. Once everyone was in the boats they follow a river. In one of the boats Gibbs, Marty and Ragetti was in one and in the other Jack, Kelly, Cotton, and Pintel was in the other. "Jack what do you have?" Kelly look at the cover cage. He just look ahead. 'Ok be that way.' She thought with anger. "What is it has Jack spooked?" Will said looking at Jack and Kelly look at him. "Jack run into none other then Davy Jones himself." Gibbs told him. "He thinks he is only safe on land. If he goes out to water well he be gone." Kelly said look at them and turn back to Jack and hold his arm. "Taken?" Will look worry. "Aye." Both Gibbs and Kelly said not looking at him. "By Davy Jones." Will said. 'Yes Will what the hell taken don't ye get?' Kelly ask in her head. "I'll tell ye. If you believe such things. There's a beast does the bidding of Davy Jones. A fearsome creature from the depths with..." Kelly look at Jack. "Are they talking about The Kraken?" He nod his head and he look at her. "Jack I know you scared right now love but you have to be come and everything will be find." She told him and kiss his cheek. Well look at Jack and Kelly. "Never thought Jack the type to be afraid of dying and for Kelly the same." Will said. "Aye but with Jones it ain't about the dying it's about the punishment. Think of the worst fate you can conjure for yourself. That's awaits you in Davy Jones locker." Gibbs said. They look at Jack and Kelly. "What about Kelly what did she do to him?" Will ask. "Nothing. Just stay with Jack." Gibbs said and will nod. "The Key will spare them or should say him that?" Will ask looking at Gibbs. "Now that's the very question Jack wants answered. Bed enough even to go visit...her." Kelly was leasing to them talk. "Her." Will and Kelly said. Gibbs look at Kelly. She just smile to him. "Aye." Gibbs told them. 'Who is he talking about?' She wonder.

They finlly got to the spot. they came up to a rope looking ladder. Jack look at everyone. "No worries mates. I'll handle this. Tia Dalma and I go way back." 'Oh really.' Kelly thought making a face. Jack look at her. "Thick as thieve..." Kelly sill giving him that look. He point at his back and she got on his back. "I'll watch your backs." Gibbs said to them. "It's my front I'm worried about." Jack said. Kelly kiss him and hold on to him. "Just mind the boats." Kelly said. Gibbs look at Will and said the same to him. Will did the same with Pintel and Pintel did the same to Ragtti. Ragtti said to Marty. Marty turn to Cotton and the Parrot and said the same to him. once that was done they was inside. Kelly got off Jack as Tia Dalma look up to them. She smile at them. Kelly look around and seen some weird stuff. "Jack Sparrow. I always knew the wind was going to blow you back to me one day with a girl by your side. She look at Kelly and Kelly look at her. "So you know who I am?" Kelly ask her. "Yes child I do." She told her then look at Will.

She smile at him. "You have a touch of destiny in you William Turner." She told him. "You know me?" Will ask with a look. She came close to him and still smiling at him. "You want to know me." She told him. "There will be no knowing here. We came for help." Jack move her away from Will and back at the table. "I thought I knew you." Jack told her. She look at him with anger. "Not so well as I had hoped." She told him and pull a chair for Kelly to set and whisper in her ear. "You will lose him." Kelly look at her with worry. "Tia you know what's going to happen?" She whisper to her. "No just gusting." Tia could she the fare in Kelly's eyes. "Asking for help does not sound like Jack Sparrow." She set down. "Your telling me." Whisper Kelly look at the stares. "It's not so much for me, as for William. So he can a favor from me." Jack said with anger. Kelly shock her head saying "Really." "Now that sounds like Jack Sparrow." She look at Will. "What service may I do you? You know I demand Payment." She look at Jack. Kelly look at him to. "I brought Payment!" Jack yelled grabbing the cage and uncover it. "Jack!" Kelly yelled when she saw the Monkey. "What?" She look at him. "Not you the Monkey!" Kelly got angry. "See." Jack said. Tia look at the monkey and opens the cage. Jack the monkey got out and went to Kelly and jumps on her shoulder. "Your ok." She told him and pet him and he ran up the stars. Kelly look and seen boots. 'Oh My God it's...No it can't be. Ginger just wait...' She had a small smile on her face. "You don't know how long it took us to catch that." Gibbs said with anger. "Well that's what ye get." Kelly said with anger. "It's fair." Tia told them. "We're looking for this..." Will tacks out the cloth. "What's does it go to?" He ask her. She look at Jack. "That Compass you bartered from me can't lead you to this?" She ask him. "No." Jack said with a found. "Jack Sparrow dose not know what he wants?" Kelly look around and smiles. "Oh it points to me once in awhile." Kelly whisper. Tia smile at her. "Or do you know but loathe to claim it as your own like your little girl you have here." Jack avoids both her and Kelly gaze and for Will look puzzled.

She turn back to Will. "Your key goes to a chest and it is what lays inside the chest you seek. Isn't it?" She look at him. "What's is inside?" Gibbs ask with greed. "Well it's can't be gold." Kelly said getting up and start to look at the stuff on the shelf. "Gold? Jewels?" Pintel ask her. "Pinten I just...Oh forget it." Kelly said looking at a hat. "Nothing bad...I hope." Ragetti said look at a jar of eyeballs. "You know of Davy Jones...Yes? A man of the sea, a great sailor...until he ran afoul of that which vexes all men." Tia told them. "What vexes all men?" Will ask look at her. Tia Dalma smile at him. "What indeed?" She ask. "The sea?" Gibbs said. Everyone said something. "A women." Both Jack and Kelly said. Kelly try on the hat and look in the marrow. Then tack it off. "A woman. He fell in love." Tia said. "I heard it was the sea he fell in love with." Gibbs said with a look. "Same story different versions and all are true. It was a woman as changing and harsh and un-tamable as the sea..." Kelly came up to Jack and hold his hand. "Exactly what did he put into the chest?" Will ask. "His heart." Tia look at him. "Oh my." Kelly said with sadness. "Literally or Figuratively?" Ragetti ask. "Of course figuratively. He couldn't literally put his heart in a chest. Could he?" Pintel ask look at Tia. "It was not feeling what small. Fleeting Joy life brings. He..."

Kelly just keep on leasing and look up to Jack. 'Why Jack are you doing this for?' Kelly wonder. "That was a roundabout way to get to the answer." Jack said. Will look at Jack and Kelly. "You knew this." He ask with anger. "No we didn't. We didn't know where the key was." Kelly said and for Jack he was ready to go. "But now we do. So all that is left is to ship aboard the Flying Dutchman, take the key and then you can go back to Port Royal and save your women." Jack said. "Um...Jack I don't think that's going to work." Kelly look at him. Tia look at Jack. "Let me see your hand." She told him. Jack did as he was told and Tia unwraps his hand and look. "My eyesight is as good as ever just so you know." Jack told her. "Yeah that's lie." Kelly mumble. Jack gave her a look. She just smile. Gibbs seen the black spot and did some ward moves. Pintel and Ragetti did the same. Will and Kelly look at each other with a ward look on there face. Tia walks away from them and went to the stairway and walks up and opens a carved door at the top. They heard the sounds of the ocean. "Ok that weird." Kelly whisper to Jack and Gibbs. They both nod to her. Kelly look with Ragetti. "dose that look like..." She did not need to say anymore. Ragetti nod to her. "Davy Jones cannot make port...cannot step on land but once every ten years." Tia told everyone. She had a jar and she put dirt into it. Then hands it to Jack. "Land is where you are safe Jack Sparrow and Kelly RedRose and so you will carry land with you." She told both Kelly and Jack. "Why me?" Kelly ask look at her. "Just in case." She told her. Kelly nod. "Dirt. This is a jar of dirt." Jack said look at the jar. "Yes." Both Kelly and Tia said nodding. "Is the jar of dirt going to help?" He ask. "Do you have to ask." Kelly ask him. He just gave a evil look to her. "Love you." She said to him. "If you don't want it give it back." Tia told him. "No!" Jack hold the jar close to him. "Then it helps." She told him. "It seems we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman." Will smile to her. She smiles to him and scoops up crab claws and throws them on the table. "A touch of destiny." She said. Once that was over everyone went back to the ship. "Now what love?" Kelly ask Jack. "We go to Davy Jones." He told her. 'Why do I have a bad felling about this.' she wonder.


End file.
